


I Want To Eat You

by LadyBri6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (blood from bites), Cum Inflation, F/M, Lion Beel, Lion Beelzebub, Love Bites, Mating, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Penetration, Smut, climax, fangs and claws, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: FEMALE READER X LION BEEL(YOU PRONOUNS)You just had to make sure he was okay. What else could you do? But it’s Beel what’s the worst that could happen?“Don’t forget lions mate for hours.. days..”~~this DOES NOT contain any knotting~~
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 65





	I Want To Eat You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Animal Event.

After the panic and confusion of all of the brothers turning into animals, Mammon and Belphie joke about eating you. Granted it was after Beel, instinctively said “You smell delicious.” And you watched as Beel got upset and walked off. After you turned around to watch as Levi, Mammon, and Belphie argued, you decided you’d follow Beel as he struggled with trying to maintain his composure. 

Mammon was speaking the truth when he said you’d smelled appetizing, and Beel tried not to think about the fact that you were following him. Your scent, still wafting in the air around him, you may not know it but you are fertile right now. Oh so ready to mate. He shook his head as he stopped to turn around to you. “Y/N, you have to leave! The hunger I’m fighting right now is different.. And I don’t want to hurt you.. so please..” His hand gripped the side of his pants as you looked up at him then kissed his cheek.

“Beel I’m not scared, I know you aren’t going to hurt me. And I want to be here to help you in any way I can. We can go to the kitchen if you want and get you some food.” You took his hand, making sure to avoid his sharp nails. You started to lead him toward the kitchen then stopped as he stood holding your hand.

“You’ll help me in, anyway?” 

You put your other hand on your hip, “Of course! I hope you weren’t expecting your girlfriend to sit on the sidelines!” As you finished your sentence he pulled you into him, his eyes locking with yours. You hadn’t realized that his pupils were slitted now, and how they were shrinking every so slightly. His hair had gotten longer as a result of the magic, giving him a true mane, and it tickled your cheek.

“Then.. We need to go to my room.” He growled low and picked you up, very quickly getting to his room and locking the door. He put you down as you could see his tail behind him sway, but not like a dog does when he’s happy. No he was curling it back and forth like he’d gotten his trophy kill and was basking in it.

Your breathing was already getting sporadic as his eyes never left yours, staring you down as you backed you to his bed. “B-Beel.. So what is it you need m-me to do?” He leaned down and in an attempt to keep a distance from his intimidating aura you fall back onto his bed, his arms come down to your sides. 

“I want to eat you Y/N.” 

His statement sent sparks flying in your stomach and down to your beckoning apex. Biting your lip as your legs come up on the bed, you watch as his eyes close and he inhales, his chest lifting. When he exhaled, his voice bellowed into a roar, freezing you as your body quivered below him. Dear Lord Diavolo, you didn’t know if that was the scariest or sexiest sound he’s ever made, like an alpha calling out to his mate.

“I can’t get enough of your scent.” His claw ran down your shirt, cutting right through it and your bra without grazing your skin. They fell to your sides, breasts now exposed, erect nipples giving away your arousal, not that your scent wasn’t already. “The only thing I want to do is mate with you.” His head came down as his arms wrapped around you, his tongue came down and it was yet another part of him that changed. It was longer, and as it ran across your skin making you squirm, the rough texture delivered a new sensation on your nipples, his mouth then encased your breast.

You could feel as he tried not to bite down, but his fangs were still sharp enough to be able to pierce your skin. Blood slowly dripped from, his mouth released you and lapped at the blood. His hands coming to grip your outer thighs opening your legs as his waist comes in between you, his bulge pressing against you. Beel tore off your skirt, not sparing the underwear. 

“Y/N..” His tongue licked up your neck to your chin, the sound of his name coming from his raspy purring voice, “I can’t stop myself anymore. I’m going to mate with you.” His fangs bit your neck, the warmth from your blood gave you goosebumps.

There was no denying that your body wanted to be dominated by this beast. Legs slowly creeping around his waist. “Please Beel..”

“Don’t forget lions mate for hours.. days..” He pulled away, allowing you to see the drool that was slowly going down his chin as he licked across his fangs. “Over.” His hips thrust against yours, “And over.” The wet from your apex cut through his pants, he brought his head down to whisper in your ear. “And over again.”

You could’ve swore you just climaxed with his words alone, your lips trembled trying to think of what to say to him. Anything aside from ‘take me now’ seemed inappropriate, and as you tried to speak , whimpers were the only thing that came through.

He didn’t need any further permissions, he just had to be sure not to completely devour you.

————

The only thought that echoed in your mind was that Mammon said this was temporary, granted you don’t know how long it’d been since Beel first shoved his cock inside you. Staying sheathed even during the few moments he felt you needed a break. You’d even offered to suck him off to try to get a break, but he refused to take himself out of you. Considering how easy it was for him to simply position you however he needed. 

He had a hand around your neck, his nails piercing your flesh as your ass bounced against his lower abdomen. His cock buried between your folds, his girth stretching you further as his groans became loud growls. Taking you from behind while on your knees, his chest heaved on your back. He must’ve filled you to the brim, considering how you could feel his seed seeping out of you as he thrusted. The hot fluid coating your inner thighs. Another orgasm crashing over you as his hips bucked into you, grinding against your cervix as it clung to him. 

Aside from the sounds of your wetness and moans, Beel’s growls and occasional roars only seemed to feed the fire in your belly. You didn’t care how much you ached or the multitude of bites and claw marks that decorated your body. Was it his musk that was driving your senses wild? 

He let go of your neck, letting your body fall back to the bed. His hands take a white-knuckled grip onto your ass cheeks, his growls getting louder. “Not done.. yet..” His cock twitched inside you as he released another dose of his cum. Lining your insides, as he leaned down to lay on top of you, he pressed his body onto you. Pushing himself as deep as he could, anxious to have his seed get as far in you as possible. 

As his cum stopped shooting into you, he got up flipping you over and as he wrapped his arms around your back he pulled you up so you could be face to face as you sat in his lap. Your legs also constricted around him, pulling you closer to get as much of him in you. The feel of you falling down and taking even more of his cock, the whines as your legs shook. Your eyes wandered his face as his head came down to place more bites on your neck. 

His lions’ ears brushed your cheek and your hands which had lain limp moved up and began to massage them. You didn’t think he’d have the reaction he did, but his pace slowed as all you heard was him purring on the skin of your neck.

“Y/N.. right there..” His purrs turned to moans as he bounced you in his lap. His fangs came back down to you, his bite was harder as you struggled to keep the strength in your arms. “Don’t stop.”

His bouncing got chaotic, his hands took your ass lifting you to just his tip before slamming you back down. Each time your hands slacked in their motions he slowed until you continued, but now on the verge of another climax you couldn’t help but pinch his ears. Beel roared, his teeth letting go of your flesh. 

“Y/N, do that again.” His voice sounded like a command but it was him begging. That’s exactly what you needed to hear. That voice asking you to make him feel good too.

He didn’t have to tell you twice, not if it meant getting that reaction each time. His head was buried in your neck to allow the continued access to his ears. Hands massaging them while you could hear him groaning from making you ride him. Your climax loomed as your moans rivaled his, you bit your lips and then bit down on his neck and pinch his ears.

His claws dug into your ass and you couldn’t fight it back anymore. The damn burst and while your body arched, your fingers continued to pull at his ears. Your apex convulsed and tightened around him, while he fought your walls his release followed yours. Thoughts left you while your hands fell to your sides and your chest heaved as you panted.

Beel stopped and let his seed sit inside you. Gingerly he cupped a cheek while still holding your ass, he kissed you, snaking his tongue into your mouth before licking the drool you had around it. “My sweet and delicious mate..”


End file.
